All That Glitters
by txrockgirl
Summary: Meeting Randy is the best thing that has happened to Christian, until Randy starts to change, and Christian finds out that Randy is not the man he thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of a rewrite of a SOAD story I wrote back in 2005. Although this particular chapter is short, not all of them will be. I will be phasing this story out over time, since I have just started the rewrite and this is a fairly long story. The original IS complete, so the hardest part of the process is taken care of. I can't give an exact timeframe for the whole story to be posted, but it *shouldn't* be more than a month. Check my page for progress updates, if you like.**

**Warnings: For the time being, this story is actually rated T, (for mild language) but I have it in the M category for future events. (language, implied slash, implied non-con, etc). So if that's not your cup of tea, I recommend that you don't even start reading this story.**

**Pairing: Christian/Randy Orton (After the recent events on SmackDown, this pair has just been begging to be written. Also, this story is Christian/Randy-centric. Not much else exists outside of their relationship.)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst mostly (What can I say? Angst is my specialty.)**

**Setting: High School. (Before you go "Ugh not another HS fic!" please just give it a chance. Its a bit different than the others I've seen lately.)**

**Summary: Meeting Randy is the best thing that has happened to Christian, until Randy starts to change, and Christian finds out that Randy is not the man he thought he was.**

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM. Except for Utopia on the Lake. That's all mine.**

**Seeing that my Author's Note is longer than this chapter (haha), without further ado, here is chapter one!**

**And as always, please read/review/alert/etc and ENJOY!**

Chapter One

The young man sighed as his books fell from his locker and hit the floor with a thud. He shook his head as he dropped to his knees and began to gather them.

"Let me help you with that," came a deep but gentle voice from behind him.

The two of them gathered the books in silence.

"Thanks a lot," the young man said as they stood up. He looked his helper in the eyes, making a mental note of what a beautiful shade of blue they were.

The young gentleman with the beautiful steel blue eyes shook his head and smirked slightly. "Not a problem. His smirk turned into a smile. "By the way, I'm Randy." Randy extended his hand, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Randy. I'm Christian." The short-haired blond accepted Randy's handshake offer.

"Nice to meet you too, Christian."

Christian nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess I better start heading toward my next class. I really can't afford to be late anymore.

Randy smiled. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. My locker isn't too far from yours."

Christian smiled back. "Cool. See ya later, Randy."

"See you, Christian."

Christian turned around and shuffled down the hall toward third period. Randy watched him for a few seconds, then shook his head and chuckled to himself as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

**Short and sweet. Chapter two will be up in no time. Thank you for reading and check back often for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Another short chapter. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, Christian made his way back to his locker. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Randy waiting there for him.

"I'm sorry," Randy said softly. Did I startle you?"

Christian shook his head. "No-no, I've just been thi- I mean, I didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have-"

Christian cut him off. "No I'm glad you were. I mean-" Christian blushed,

Randy smiled. "So what lunch do you have?"

"B", Christian said, looking at his watch.

"Oh," Randy said disappointed. "I have C. Wait. What time is B?"

"12:45."

Randy's look of disappointment faded. "I have a free period from 12:45 to 1:30. Is it alright if I-?" Randy paused.

Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Is it alright if I join you for lunch?"

Christian smiled wide. "Sure."

Randy smiled back. "Cool. Where shall we meet?"

"How about right here?"

Randy nodded. "Sounds good to me,"

Christian smiled again. "Cool. So I'll see you around 12:45, if I don't get lost coming back from third period. I'm still not used to this."

Randy grinned. "Its alright. I have all the time in the world."

"Alright then. See ya." Christian flashed a quick smile at Randy before turning and walking down the hall.

"See you."

**Chapter three is longer. More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. This is just the beginning. There is a LOT more to come. Please enjoy this long chapter. I hope it makes up for the two previous short ones. Please R&R!**

Chapter 3

As the lunch bell rang, Christian left third period and walked quickly through the halls until he got to his locker. By the time he got there, he was nearly out of breath. He smiled when he saw Randy standing there, leaning against the wall with one knee bent and his arms crossed.

For the first time, Christian noticed what Randy was wearing. A black and gray pinstripe pair of slacks and a tight black short-sleeved dress shirt. Christian looked Randy up and down.

"Like what you see?" Randy said playfully.

Christian blushed. "You, uh, look.. Nice."

Randy grinned. "Thanks. Your leather pants are pretty cool too."

Christian smirked. "These old things? I wish they were real leather. They're pleather and I've had them for like two years. You have no idea how loose they used to fit." Christian laughed.

"But they look nice tight."

Christian blushed again. "Um, thanks."

Randy nodded,

"Alright. So let's go see what the cafeteria isn't serving today," Christian said sarcastically as he started toward the main hall.

Randy put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. Christian looked up at randy, and Randy shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Follow me," Randy said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Randy led Christian out a side door and to the student parking lot. Randy pulled his keys out of his pocked and pressed a single button on the little remote.

"Holy shit!" Christian said out loud as he saw the light flash on a dark blue with white racing stripes, mint condition, late body-style Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500.

Randy smiled. "'Holy shit' what?" He said, almost teasingly.

Christian ran his hand along the door handle. "This! I've never seen anything so- badass!"

"Thank you. I'll show you what's under the hood sometime." Randy smiles as he opened the driver's side door.

"Definitely!" Christian opened the passenger door, got in, and put on his seat belt.

Randy got in and fastened his seat belt, then smiled at Christian. Christian smiled back nervously. Randy stepped on the clutch and cranked the ignition. The muscle car roared to life. He revved it a few times before shifting out of neutral and hitting first.

Christian's eyes grew wide. "It sounds like a Ferrari!"

"I've smoked some Ferrari's before." Randy smiled.

"No way!"

"Yep. So where would you like to eat?"

"Hmm I don't know. McDonald's is fine by me."

Randy frowned. "I mean real food."

That IS real food to me. It's all I can afford." Christian reached into his pocket and pulled out three crumpled one-dollar bills and a handful of change.

Randy shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Christian returned his money to his pocket and smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"It's nothing." Randy looked at him and smiled. "Have you ever been to Utopia on the Lake?"

Christian looked over at Randy, almost surprised. "I've heard of it, but never been there. My family can't afford-" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Randy said.

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Well," Randy said. "If we want to get there anytime soon, we are going to have to drive a little faster than this," he said playfully. "You're not afraid of a little speed, are you?"

"No way!" Christian shook his head.

"Good." A devilish grin spread across Randy's face as he entered the on-ramp. He quickly crossed to the fast lane and stepped on the accelerator.

Christian watched the digital speedometer climb until it rested comfortably on 90 MPH. "Um, Randy?"

"Hm?"

"We're going to get a ticket- or something."

"Nah, we won't."

Christian stared at Randy for a few seconds, then stared out the window.

Moments later, Randy pulled off the highway and took a quiet back road directly to Utopia on the Lake. They entered Utopia and chose to be seated outside on the deck, overlooking the vast lake.

"This view is gorgeous!" Christian exclaimed.

"Indeed it is," Randy said happily.

Once they received their menus, Christian gasped and his eyes grew wide.

Randy smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said without giving Christian a chance to say anything.

They finished eating and Christian looked at his watch. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. It's 1:45! Lunch was over fifteen minutes ago! And we're not even back at school yet!"

Randy looked at his watch. "Wow," he said calmly. "How time flies."

Christian looked at Randy, his eyes filling with tears. "If I keep being late, I'm gonna get in so much trouble, and my parents are gonna KILL me!" His bottom lip started to quiver as he fought back tears.

"Don't worry," Randy said softly. "I know how to keep you out of trouble."

"Really? How?"

"They pretty much let me do whatever I want at school, and I'll just say that I asked you to help me." Randy smiled.

"Alright. Cool. Thanks."

Randy nodded.

They left Utopia and arrived back at school. Randy escorted Christian to his locker, then to his fourth period class. He explained to Christian's teacher, and Christian was excused.

Christian didn't need to stop by his locker again until after sixth period, the last period of the day. Once again, when he got to his locker, Randy was waiting there for him.

"Hey!" Christian said, happy to see Randy.

Randy smiled warmly. "Hey."

"Um, thanks for lunch today. And for saving my ass."

Randy grinned. "You're quite welcome."

"Oh," Christian said as he felt around in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, and handed it to Randy. "If you, uh, wanna hang out sometime, here's my phone number." He smiled sheepishly.

Randy smirked. "Thanks." Then he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a paper similar in size. He laughed as he handed it to Christian. "Great minds think alike, don't they?"

Christian smiled. "They sure do. Well I guess I better get going. The sooner I get home and get my homework done, the better. So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," Randy said softly. "Today is Friday. You have all weekend to do your homework. Why not relax a little?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot its Friday. That means I won't see you tomorrow," Christian said, frowning disappointedly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because there's no school tomorrow."

"So that means we can't hang out this weekend?"

"No, no I mean, I didn't think you'd want to...?"

"Sure, I want to."

"Really? Me too."

"Cool. Say, do you want a ride home?"

"Sure!" Christian exclaimed. "I mean, yes, please. I'm really tired and don't feel like walking.

Randy smiled. "Alright, then. Let's go."

When they got to Christian's house, Christian extended his hand to Randy. Randy shook it and smiled.

"Thank you Randy."

Randy nodded. "You're welcome. I'll call you tonight so we can plan ahead for tomorrow."

Christian smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Randy smiled back. "Cool. So I'll talk to you later then. Take it easy."

"Yeah, you to," Christian said as he got out of the car and closed the door. They exchanged a quick wave as Christian walked toward his house, and Randy drove off.

**This is all I've edited so far. Chapter 4 will be up VERY, VERY soon though. Thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing/following/etc.**


End file.
